Adventures of Ranma and the Witch Blade.
by Fantasy raan
Summary: Ranmas class visits the muesem while there the witch blade shoots out of her case and attaches to Ranma chan and wont come off and so the fun begins
1. the begging of a headache

Adventures of Ranma and the Witch Blade.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
the begging of a headache  
  
Ranma and witch blade belong to whoever made them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Ranma Saotome wasn't having a good nope not at all the usual crap happened then they went on a field to a museum got splashed by water on the way in and couldn't back now she was sitting in the museum office because some stupid bracelet launch itself out of its case and latched on to her arm and wont come off they tried removing it but it wasn't cooperating Ranma decided that this day couldn't get any worse.  
  
Ranma: Stupid girly looking thing get off get off already.  
  
while Ranma bitched out the odd bracelet it was get sick of being bitched it and was wondering why this was the chosen one to wear her the witch blade decided to shut her up by knocking I mean talking to her knocking out was a bonuses. and with that it linked with Ranma.  
  
*Ranmas mind*  
  
Ranma woke up and look around and saw a castle in front of her she felt something calling her in the castle and followed it. eventually she arrived in the throne room where a women was standing facing her.  
  
Ranma: Hello can you tell me where im at?  
  
Women: You are in your mind Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Okay, Hey how did you know my name?  
  
Women: I know who you are Ranma because I scanned your memories.  
  
Ranma: Why did you do that, and who are you?  
  
Women: My name is Witch Blade, I am the bracelet, and you were destined to wear me so I scanned your memories to get to know the one who is to wear me.  
  
Ranma: Okay why me, and do you know why I cant change back?  
  
Witch Blade: As to why you because you have worn me before.  
  
Ranma: Huh what do you mean?  
  
Witch Blade: hmm it will be easier to show you and awaken your memories.  
  
And so Witch Blade touched Ranmas forehead with a finger and with a flash of light Ranma hit the ground again.  
  
To be continued.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
all right I know its short but then I think all my first chapters are short and I wanted to get something posted tell me what you think about this the memories are coming and I don't know when I get writers block easy and have 7 or 8 stories going right now till next story or chapter. 


	2. The headache is now a migrane

Adventures of Ranma and the Witch Blade.  
  
chapter 2.  
  
The headache is now a migrane.  
  
Don't own them  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
*Flash*  
  
We see a figure in armor slashing down the enemy with the witch blade.  
  
*Flash*  
  
We see A women defending her children from Indians out in the middle of a prairie.  
  
*Flash*  
  
We see A female in a trench coat fighting off men in German uniforms.  
  
*Flash*  
  
We see A women Flash a Badge that reads N.Y.P.D.  
  
*Flash*  
  
More and more memories that of a kingdom on the moon where the witch blade was created, We see the users fighting hordes of demons then more memories crammed i, so many Ranma screams out in pain.  
  
*Dream Room*  
  
Ranma is screaming out, holding her head.  
  
Witch Blade: I guess that would be painful having your past lives memories crammed in your head.  
  
Ranma screams out one last time, and then crumples to the floor slowly awakening a few minutes later.  
  
Ranma: ugh I feel like the tomboy went twenty rounds with that damn mallet on my head.  
  
Witch Blade: Awake already.  
  
Ranma: Huh what.  
  
Ranma looks around the room and spots what she hoped was a dream.  
  
Witch Blade: Sorry not a dream.  
  
Ranma: What do you want, and why is there memories that I don't remember floating around in my  
  
head?  
  
Witch Blade: I've answered that question once I`m your destiny, and the second those are your memories of your past lives.  
  
Ranma: Okay, so why can`t I change.  
  
Witch Blade: Oh that! um well only females can wear me, and you should have been born female lucky you went to Jusenkyo.  
  
Ranma: Your kidding right? I`m a guy not a girl.  
  
Witch Blade: Sorry some deity screwed up your recarnation. You should have been born female that's probably why you ended at Jusenkyo.  
  
Ranma: This can`t be happening.  
  
Witch Blade: Sorry, Ranma but it is and its time for you to wake up, if you need my help just call.  
  
And with that Ranma began to awaken.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I`m sorry Witch Blade runs short I`ll try to make the future chapters longer now that we`re out of the introduction chapters, sorry again.  
  
Thanks again to my prereader wray i suck at puncation and the addition and corrections he made. 


End file.
